


Сестры

by jamie_lee



Series: экзорцизм [2]
Category: From Paris with Love (2010), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Crossover, Demons, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Птичкм</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сестры

**Author's Note:**

> для Птичкм

Ярмарки всегда были под запретом. Яркие шатры их расцветали где-то за городом лишь пару раз, но исчезали почти мгновенно, как только актеры узнавали, что здесь им не рады.  
Никто не хочет оставаться в месте, от которого веет холодом за многие мили вокруг.  
Джим так и запомнил их - цветы, пробивающиеся сквозь засохшую землю, запах печеных яблок, сено и много-много странных людей. Мать называла их сбродом.  
Они были самыми свободными из всех, кого он встречал за свою жизнь. Никаких запретов, никаких молитв, никакого Бога, следящего за каждым твоим шагом.  
Дурной мальчишка, сбежавший от матери за город, чтобы взглянуть одним глазком на другой, грешный мир, получал порцию колотушек и стоял на коленях в углу без ужина. Но знаете что? Оно того стоило.  
Джим застыл на входе, не решаясь переступить черту, отделяющую его от того, что делать было запрещено. Когда-то давно его приучили к мысли, что подобная жизнь - грех.  
\- Элли, твою мать, - Уэкс появился рядом с ним, раздраженно обхватив ладонью локоть. Когда он злился, он почти всегда называл Джима Элли. - Нам пора идти.  
Так уж повелось, что с какого-то времени понятия Джима о правильном и неправильном были крест-накрест перечеркнуто, смято, выброшено, а на чистом листе бумаги так и не были написаны новые правила. Уэкс говорил, что действовать нужно так, как подсказывает тебе нутро. а иногда - как в такие моменты, например - поступать наоборот.  
Пахло печеными яблоками, сладкой ватой и кукурузой. Пахло потом, гнилым сеном и мокрыми лошадьми. Пахло праздником, истерикой и страхом.  
Где-то плакала девочка - пронзительно, громко, как рыдает любой потерянный ребенок, на которого никто не обращает внимания. Уэкс тянул его мимо.  
Красно-белые палатки, мишени и цели, гигантские плюшевые животные. Джим легко мог бы сбить уточек, две из десяти которых были прибиты к постаменту, и получить гигантскую плюшевую панду. В детстве он бы убил ради такой игрушки.  
Ребенок плакал тонко, пронзительно, не утихая ни на йоту, хотя они отошли на достаточно приличное расстояние от того места, где Джим впервые услышал ее.  
\- Она идет за нами? - он повернулся с Уэксу, чтобы задать этот вопрос, задохнулся, когда ему в живот врезался какой-то мальчишка. - Ох.  
\- Простите, сэр, - мальчик не выглядел виноватым, глаза его были восторженно распахнуты, и он рвался вперед, туда, куда звала его музыка и огни, хотя вежливость и требовала извиниться. - В шатре номер с ножами!  
Толпа восторженно гудела, люди ручейками двигались в гигантский шатер, стоящий посреди ярмарки. Плачущая девчонка испуганно всхлипнула и замолкла, словно кто-то приказал ей заткнуться.  
\- Кто идет за нами? - Уэкс обернулся к нему, даже не пытаясь оглядеть толпу. Вокруг было слишком много людей. Его взгляд пробежался по Джиму, словно он пытался прочесть ответ на его лице.  
\- Плачущая девочка, - Джим почувствовал себя глупо, сказав это. Конечно же, никакой девочки не было и быть не могло. Это же карнавал, здесь раздается лишь смех и восторженно-испуганные вскрики. Больше ничего.  
\- Держись поближе, - Уэкс положил руку ему на поясницу, подталкивая вперед. Джим сразу же сосредоточил все свое внимание на этом ощущении, абстрагируясь от какофонии звука и света. Наверное, мать не зря называла это место грешным. Было в нем что-то неправильное.  
Их места оказались рядом со сценой, всего-навсего небольшой помост между ними и двумя блондинками, старшая из которых была привязана ремнями к гигантскому колесу. Лодыжки и запястья были перевязаны так сильно, что практически кровили, но никто не обращал на подобные мелочи внимания.  
Дамы и господа, встречайте наших прекрасных сестер, способных перерезать вам глотки так быстро, что вы и не заметите этого.  
Встречайте их аплодисментами, криками, топотом! Встречайте их, это наше специальное шоу, только для вас!  
Старшая сестра промычала что-то сквозь повязке на рту, выгибаясь и стремясь сорвать путы, а сидящая рядом с Джимом женщина восхитилась таким прекрасно отрепетированным спектаклем. Уэкс не отводил взгляда от сцены, и Джим заворожено наблюдал за тем, как крутится гигантское колесо, когда девушка, которой, наверное, и двадцати не исполнилось, швыряет в привязанную сестру ножи. Едва не задет сгиб левого локтя, правое бедро, левая лодыжка. Светлая прядь падает на землю, женщина рядом с Джимом в испуге ахает, прижимая к лицу ладони, и смотрит на происходящее сквозь неплотно сжатые пальцы. Шоу поставлено слишком прекрасно, чтобы можно было не поверить в него.  
\- Мне нужен помощник из зала, - мурлычет девушка, и Джим снова слышит испуганный плач-вой, который мгновенно прекращается. Еще одна оплеуха ослушавшемуся ребенку. – Мне нужен доброволец!  
Уэкс рядом с ним напрягается, но терпеливо ждет. Она чувствует его присутствие, чувствует слишком хорошо, потому никогда не выберет, если он предложит себя. Джим улыбается, словно мальчишка, сбежавший от надзора родителей, и машет руками над головой. Меня!  
\- Идем сюда, красавчик, - зовет она, и толпа одобрительно гудит, когда Джим выходит на сцену. Наверное, Уэкс сейчас размышляет о том, как получше свернуть ему шею после, но это ничего. Он поймет. Ведь интуиция вопит Джиму не высовываться, а потому он сделает наоборот. Он улыбается, открыто и доброжелательно, и лицо подошедшей к нему девушки искажается от отвращения. Да, он и успел уж подзабыть, что насквозь пропитался Уэксом. Запахом, который отвращает любого одержимого, кроме, пожалуй, одного.  
\- Я займу место рядом с сестрой, - говорит она, сжимая его плечо с такой силой, что Джиму почти больно. – Я займу свое место, а ты, красавчик, покажешь нам свою меткость. Я заговоренная, - объясняет она залу, подмигивая. – Он не сможет ранить меня, даже если захочет.  
Джим проводит подушечкой пальца по лезвию, чуть морщится, когда острие разрезает кожу. Если она захочет, она убьет каждого в этом месте, распотрошит на части и превратит в набитые ватой игрушки, которые будет раздавать на конкурсах за меткость.  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы это сделала ваша прелестная сестра? – Джим целует ее ладонь, преодолевая желание вытереть губы. У нее чистое доброе лицо и широко распахнутые глаза, и она ухмыляется так, словно Джим сказал самую большую глупость на свете. Ну, еще бы, сестра никогда не причинит вред сестре, так уж повелось.  
От старшей пахнет кровью и потом, ее боль хлещет такими волнами, что способна затопить все вокруг, и люди вокруг рукоплещут, ожидая самого лучшего в их жизни представления.  
Джим видит, как губы Уэкса шевелятся в отходной молитве, поглощаемой восторженными криками.  
Самое лучшее шоу! Смотрите, дамы и господа, не это ли то, что вы хотели увидеть?  
Колесо загорается, рукоплещите!  
Остались считанные мгновения до того, как демон заберет вас с собой, рукоплещите и ждите, ждите, ждите.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит старшая из сестер, стоящая рядом с Джимом, и делает такое быстрое движение рукой, что он не успевает проследить за ним. Подожженное колесо движется, на лице юной девчушки застывает пригвожденная ножом улыбка, и вокруг воцаряется тишина.  
А потом – крики, крики, топот ног, все спешат наружу, избавиться от кошмара, стряхнуть наваждение. Магия карнавала заканчивается так внезапно, когда вас выбрасывают за порог.  
Блондинка у его ног низко воет, обхватив себя руками, а потом поднимает на него ясный взгляд.  
\- Это не моя сестра, - говорит она, и Джим знает, что для нее важно, чтобы он осознал это. – Не моя.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Джим, и поворачивается назад, потому что Уэкс уже спешит к нему. Необходимо уходить.  
Они умеют исчезать так же тихо и быстро, как уходят под землю цветы шатров карнавала.  
Огромная плюшевая панда жалобно скалится им вслед.


End file.
